


Opprobrious

by starstruckroman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And rightfully so, Anger, Angry Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Arguing, Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Hurt No Comfort, Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), because he deserves to be able to go fucking feral, mans is angry, sapnap snaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckroman/pseuds/starstruckroman
Summary: opprobriousadjective   formalUK  /əˈprəʊ.bri.əs/ US  /əˈproʊ.bri.əs/expressing severe criticism and blameAKA:Sapnap has had enough.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Opprobrious

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a 2-day frenzy instead of doing schoolwork, please enjoy it [praying hands emoji]
> 
> This is all ROLEPLAY!! These are the Dream SMP CHARACTERS. They are playing characters, this is scripted. Sapnap and Dream don't actually hate each other <3
> 
> I realised I couldn't easily find any fic with Sapnap getting angry, so I wrote it myself. Enjoy :D

The raven-haired man had had _enough._

He was tired of being walked over. Tired of being ignored, chalked up to nothing more than a troublesome arsonist who occasionally killed pets. He had _feelings_ , he had _dreams_ , _desires._ A pet-murdering arsonist was _not_ all who he was, and he was _sick_ of being told he wasn’t worth anything beyond that.

Tightening the white ribbon around his head and brushing the greasy strands of hair out of his face, Sapnap adjusted his grip on his axe. The purple shimmer cast a faint glow on his skin and the surrounding areas, but he paid no mind to it as he stalked through the quiet streets of the Greater Dream SMP.

He was headed straight for the prison. His friend— no, Dream wasn’t his friend anymore. Hadn’t been his friend since the masked man abandoned Sapnap and George, in pursuit of absolute power on the server. Sapnap grit his teeth at the thought, his right-hand tightening around the axe while he fidgeted with a flint and steel in his left. _Dream_ was in prison, and rightfully so.

The ground crunched lightly underfoot as Sapnap departed from the wooden path, trekking directly towards the prison. He pocketed the flint and steel as to pull his communicator out and message Sam.

_‘I want to visit Dream. you available?’_

He leaned against the wall of the entry room, resting the axe down beside him and pulling out the flint and steel to fidget with it more. An anger was bubbling inside him, making his vision go black at the edges, chest tightening. He took deep breaths through clenched teeth, waiting for the response.

A chilling wind whistled past Sapnap’s head, and a chill ran down his spine, discomfort rippling through him at the stark contrast between wind and the hot anger he felt. He was quite literally burning with rage, hair setting itself on fire at the tips. He supposed it came from being a creature of the Nether, something he couldn’t particularly help but was grateful for in the moment. Dream had never done anything to cause it before, so he was interested to see if seeing it would make Dream realise, he’d fucked up beyond repair.

When Sapnap was able to pull himself out of his thoughts, he realised Sam had messaged back.

_‘Yes, I am. Portal’s open, let me know when you’re through.’_

Sapnap pushed himself up to stand upright, sliding his flint and steel into his pocket and grabbing his axe. He swung it so it rested across his shoulders, sidling over to the small room’s doorway. He stepped up to the portal and went through it, more than used to the uncomfortable twisting in his stomach that occurred whenever teleporting. He stepped out into the Nether, adjusting his grip on stuff to message Sam.

_‘i’m through.’_

There was a pause of a few seconds, and then Sam messaged back saying he could go through again. Sapnap repeated the process, exiting the portal and making immediate eye contact with Sam. The creeper hybrid stared at Sapnap, his gaze one the raven-haired man normally found disconcerting, but now there was only a comforting rage that burned in Sapnap’s chest.

Sam raised an eyebrow, but only ran through the required steps to get Sapnap into the prison. The Nether hybrid mildly mourned the loss of his items, but knew it was a necessary precaution. He just hated it.

They ran through all the safety steps to get into the prison, and after probably fifteen or twenty minutes, Sapnap was staring at the wall of lava. He felt a pull towards it, but knew his mix of human and Nether-creature DNA would make it impossible to touch the lava. He waited as it drained agonisingly slowly, and then his heart leaped into his throat.

Dream was there. Unmasked, staring out across the lava, expression dull. Sapnap took a shaky breath, determination flashing in his eyes.

“No physical aggression?” He confirmed with Sam, glancing to the Warden, his eyes blazing with a rage he didn’t know he could hold.

Sam nodded once. “No physical aggression.” He placed a little emphasis on the second word. Physical.

_So I can shout at him? Nice._ Sapnap nodded, sighing. “I’m ready, then.”

He waited for Sam’s instructions, and then he was off, drawing closer and closer to Dream. The green-clothed man had a bit of excitement in his eyes, but once Sapnap got closer enough for Dream to see his expression, the excitement died and was replaced with something tense, almost nervous.

The bridge retracted; the lava fell. Sapnap and Dream were alone.

“You took so long,” Dream croaked. His voice sounded rough, his throat likely raw. Sapnap wondered briefly how often he got to speak, and then shoved the thought aside. Dream didn’t care about him, so he wouldn’t care either.

“Whatever,” Sapnap responded, teeth clenched as he felt his rage burn inside him. It quite literally set his hair on fire, and he moved closer to the green-clod man. A twisted sense of power filled him when Dream stumbled backwards, eyes widening.

For a while, there was silence. The two stared at each other. Brown eyes met green, two very different emotions swirling, unhidden, through their gazes. In another time, Sapnap would hate himself for making his friend afraid. But he no longer cared.

“You left,” hissed the raven-haired boy. His brown eyes flickered, hints of amber and orange swirling through the muddy depths. “You _left us._ ” His voice was tight but unshaking, a barely controlled fury burning underneath the surface.

Dream swallowed, faltering slightly. Sapnap revelled in it, flourished with the power he had over the server admin.

Whilst waiting in the silence, Sapnap trailed his eyes over Dream. The blond looked exhausted, dark bags around his eyes and shaking all over. He was thinner than before, somewhat malnourished. _Good._ His hair was filthy and matted, grease making the strands clump together in a ratty, disgusting mess. Dirt covered his skin, obscuring the freckles Sapnap knew dotted his face. Normally tall, Dream currently stood with his shoulders hunched, fidgeting with his hands and shifting his weight between his feet. His nervousness fuelled Sapnap’s fire, fed the bubbling, untamed rage just below his skin.

Sapnap’s façade cracked. “How _fucking_ dare you?” He demanded, slamming a hand against the wall. Dream flinched, and Sapnap’s anger only grew. “You fucking abandoned us! For what? For a taste of power? A chance at total control?”

He strode towards Dream and got in his personal space, backing the blond up against the wall. Dream’s green eyes were wide, breaths slightly quick in his surprise. Sapnap didn’t give a single fuck.

“You abandoned us,” snarled the amber-eyed man, raven hair on fire with his bubbling fury. “You gave George the title of King and then ripped it away. You left us, you _manipulated us_ to get us to do what you wanted. We did _everything_ you asked of us, but it was _never enough!_ ” He slammed his hand on the wall again, shoulders heaving with his breaths. There were glowing tears in his eyes, burning tracks down his face as he cried. “We were never enough for you, and I'm _DONE._ ”

For the first time in his life, Dream was rendered speechless. His eyes were wide, hands trembling by his sides where they rested. He opened his mouth, looking like he was going to say something, but Sapnap beat him to it.

“You are staying in this fucking prison until you _rot,_ ” he hissed. “And mark my _fucking_ words. If you _somehow_ get out of the prison, it won’t be Techno, it won’t be Sam, it won’t be Tommy. It’ll be _me_ who takes your last life.”

There they stood, staring at each other for a long while. A long-broken soul, staring directly through that of the caged monster. Glowing amber met dull green, and where one could once find friendliness in that look they shared, now all that could be seen was burning hatred, and pure despair.

“ _Sap,_ ” Dream rasped. His voice broke, shaking under the weight of his sorrows. “You don’t— you don’t mean that, _right?_ ” The blond sounded desperate, scrambling for any semblance of the man he used to call a friend.

Those burning amber eyes merely narrowed. “I mean every fucking word,” Sapnap growled. “It isn’t a threat, _Clay,_ don’t worry about that.” He paused for a bit, tilting his head back slightly. The heat from the lava wall behind him was further fuelling his anger, making him feel unstoppable. “It’s a _promise._ ”

With those parting words, Sapnap turned and stalked back towards the lava. He ignored Dream’s voice, ignored the begging from his former friend. Ignored the way that—despite how much he said he hated Dream—his heart still hurt, something still squeezed his chest. It was only when he was safely on the other side of the lava wall, away from Dream’s pleading eyes, that he let himself break, falling to his knees as the hot tears burned his face once again. He felt the comforting touch of Sam’s hand on his shoulder and looked up at the Warden, his glowing eyes full of sorrow.

“Why?” Sapnap choked out, rubbing away the glowing tears. “Why would he—” his voice broke and he lapsed into silence, hugging himself and trying to will the shattered pieces of his soul back together.

Sam was silent for a moment, gazing at the lava. “Power corrupts, eventually.” The answer was as unhelpful as it was cryptic, and it made Sapnap angry. His hands tingled, every part of him shaking. He slowly rose to his feet and stared at the creeper hybrid, who barely even bat an eye.

With a heaved breath, Sapnap shot the lava one last look before slowly heading towards the exit. The way out of the prison was silent, Sapnap subjecting himself to the examinations, the whole ordeal of leaving. When they finally got back to the front room, and Sapnap had his items, he paused and stared at the floor for a while.

“Motherfucker couldn’t settle for friends,” he whispered. “For _family._ ”

Sam had no response.

Sapnap entered the prison a raging man and left in shambles, but he had succeeded in what he came to do. He wasn’t- he wasn’t _evil,_ by any definition of the word. But he was angry, and he was sad, and he was _scared._ The raven-haired man—who was really no more than a boy—didn’t know what he was supposed to do. The server was falling apart, Niki and Jack were out to kill Tommy—and by Prime, Tommy was just a _child,_ he should never have been brought into this mess, the wars of the server.

Gritting his teeth and hardening his resolve, Sapnap swore to do his best to protect the children of the server. Sure, they didn’t _think_ they were children, but war made a different person. War changed; war corrupted. The kids were— they were just that, _kids._ Nothing more, nothing less. Kids shouldn’t be forced to fight the wars of their predecessors. Kids shouldn’t be traumatised, manipulated by someone Sapnap called a friend.

So, if Sapnap no longer thought of Dream as a friend… he would make sure the kids were never harmed again. He realised, in that moment, that for them, he would fight armies, burn down countries, tear apart worlds just to make sure they were safe.

He was seen as an arsonist, he knew that. An arsonist with nothing better to do, no skills to his name. So, Sapnap decided, flicking the flint and steel out of his pocket. Maybe he would live up to that.


End file.
